Nano
"Nano" is the fifth episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on March 8, 2003. Characters *Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Harry the Pickpocket (Eric Stuart) *Nanobot (Veronica Taylor) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Dr. Marion Richards Voice-over introduction ---- Donatello: "My name is Donatello, and I'm usually into building things. This particular thing, I'd like to take apart, real fast... before it takes us apart." Plot ---- In an ultra-tech lab, Dr. Marion Richards conducts some experiments on the U.S. Government research project named “Nanotech”. She watches a containment vessel through a powerful microscope as millions of microscopic robots, nanobots, disassemble a toaster and an alarm clock and then reassemble the pieces into something entirely different, a tiny, strangely human-looking contraption. Disgusted with the nanobots childish mind, she leaves the room. The nanobots take this oppoptunity to escape the containment vessle. As the nanobots wander the street, it comes across a scene with a father and son buying a toy robot from a street vendor, Harry the Pickpocket. After ripping off the father’s wallet, Harry hurries down an alley, unaware that the nanobots are following him. Harry slips on the bots, spilling the contents of his toy display case. As the toys smash into pieces on the pavement they are engulfed by the nanobots and re-assembled into a weird looking mechanical child, complete with a crude boombox voice. The strange creature walks towards Harry saying "Daddy", over and over. At first Harry is petrified but then he sees a demonstration of the nanobots abilities and becomes intrigued with the criminal possibilities. Harry adopts the little creature and uses it to break into all sorts of shops, including several that are in and around April’s "2nd Time Around" antique store. All these mysterious and unexplained break-ins are causing April to be concerned for the safety of her shop, so she asks the TMNT to spend a few nights at her place. The Turtles gladly agree, both because April is their friend and because they are into the idea of a sleep over. During the night, Harry and his nanobot accomplice do indeed break into April's store. When the TMNT go down to investigate the noise, they run head on into Harry and the Nanobot. A fight erupts between the Turtles and the Nanobot as it tries to help Harry escape. During the fight, Don manages to cut off a piece of the Nanobot with an old welding torch. After Harry and the Nanobot escape, Donatello studies the piece and discovers the true microscopic identity of the strange robotic monster. The brainy turtle also discovers that the little nanobots are destroyed by extreme heat. Deciding that they have to catch this nano-monster before it gets bigger and more powerful, Don develops a tracking device that allows our heroes to track the nano-monster and Harry to a junkyard. The TMNT arrive in the Battle Shell and a full-scale war ensues between the 'bot and the Turtles. As the Nanobot fights, it continually grabs pieces from the junk around it and absorbs the pieces into itself, growing larger and larger. The Turtles need to do something fast, before the nano-monster gets too big to defeat! Through teamwork, the TMNT manage to snag the nano-monster with one of those giant junkyard electro-magnets. Harry spots this predicament and runs over to the crane, cutting its power in hopes of freeing his ally - but without power, the magnet drops Nano into a blast-furnace below, ending its twisted life outside the lab. Harry sees the end of his “child” and realizes he made a big mistake in the way he “raised” and used the innocent little nanobot. Quotes Trivia *April's antique shop, "2nd Time Around," makes its first appearance. *April O'Neil and Casey Jones meet for the first time. *First appearance of the Nanobot, Harry, and Dr. Richards. *In the beginning of the episode, when Dr. Marion Richards was examining the Nanobots, they were making several shapes. One of which was similar to a Poke Ball from the Pokémon franchise. *When Nano threw Mikey onto the garbage pile, his nunchucks fell out, but he rolled down the pile and they were in his belt again. *In one scene, Casey has a red cast under his bandages, but in the next shot, it disappears. Gallery * Nano/Gallery Episode File:TMNT S01E05 Nano External links * "Nano" at The Official TMNT Web Site de:Der Elefant im Porzellanladen Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes